1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to solid electrolytes, methods of preparing the solid electrolytes, and lithium batteries including the solid electrolytes.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the rapid proliferation of information related devices and communication devices, including personal computers (PCs), video cameras, and mobile phones, has led to more attention to develop batteries for use as a power source. Also, in the vehicle industry, high performance and high capacity batteries are being developed for use in electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles. Among various currently available batteries, lithium batteries are getting attention due to their high energy density.
When a liquid electrolyte using a combustible organic solvent is used as an electrolyte for a lithium battery, improvements regarding suppressing temperature increase during short circuiting and for preventing short circuiting are desired.
To address these short circuiting issues, a solid electrolyte type lithium battery using a solid electrolyte instead of a liquid electrolyte may be used. If a solid electrolyte is used, the safety of the battery may be improved because a combustible organic solvent is not used in the lithium battery (or is used in relatively limited quantities) and the manufacturing costs are reduced, thus increasing productivity. Sulfide-based solid electrolytes are often used as solid electrolytes in solid electrolyte type lithium batteries.